Killing Eve Wiki:Style Guide
This Style Guide is an official guide on how all of the Killing Eve Wiki articles should appear. In order to not restrict editors to a specific style, this guide is intended to make the wiki consistent, clear, and precise and to help editors with language, layout, and formatting. In situations the Style Guide does not cover, please contact a Administrator for guidance. Issues or suggestions regarding the Style Guide can be discussed in the Suggestions forum. Before editing or posting on this wiki, please review the Policies first. Be aware that any content posted here will likely be edited at some point by other users. Everyone is working together to make the better. Please do not take offense. Additional Guidelines: * Layout Guide for the layouts used on articles. * Category Guide for proper categorization of articles. * Media Guide for uploading images. * Template Guide for templates available to use. General * Correct spelling and grammar is to be used on the articles. * The serial comma is used. * Numbers under ten should be spelled out. * Avoid making many small and consecutive edits on an article. Editing errors are understandable. Making edits to boost achievement points is not okay. ** Try to combine multiple edits into one save per page section where possible. ** Use the "Preview" button before saving the edit to ensure everything is the way it should be. * Foreign words and phrases should always be italicized. Perspective and tense * All articles are written in third person. * Articles should be written from a neutral point of view (NPOV). This means they should be informative, unbiased, and factual rather than speculative and should not include personal opinion. * Use present tense when referring to most articles. Such articles include: Character, Chapter, Episode, and Novel articles. ** Example: "Eve Polastri is a character featured in Killing Eve. Eve is the main protagonist and an MI5 security operative who soon becomes involved in a cat-and-mouse game with a hired assassin Villanelle." Special formatting * To avoid too many pages, please do not make a page for characters or subjects who appear in less than 2 chapters/episodes. * Titles of pages should be in bold (i.e. Eve Polastri). * Episode titles are used as minor headings in the Significance in series and Quotes sections to easily identify episodes. Episode titles should be written in quotes (i.e. "Nice Face"). * The show/novel name should be written in italics (i.e. Killing Eve). * To reduce page volume and the need to edit multiple locations, duplicate/redundant information should be linked via to the original page with a brief summary. * Proper nouns are capitalized. * When a proper noun is always referred to with its definite article (i.e. The Twelve, "The Hungry Caterpillar"), include it in the article title. Otherwise, omit it or create a redirect to the simplified version. ** Conversely, unless it is a title (i.e. "The Hungry Caterpillar"), its definite article should not be capitalized mid-sentence (i.e. the Twelve, the Ghost) * IMDB and Wikipedia already maintain comprehensive and up-to-date profiles on cast and crew members. There is no need to duplicate that information onto this wiki and it is perfectly acceptable to externally link to IMDB and/or Wikipedia. Linking * Avoid linking to the current page. ** Captions on pictures are excluded. ** Quotes sections on Character articles are excluded. * To prevent over-linking, link something only once per section of the article. Referencing * Spoilers from confirmed sources (i.e. writers, producers, actors, network) can be used on article pages as long as they are properly referenced. ** Unsanctioned spoilers and spoilers from unofficial sources belong in the Spoiler forum or a blog post, not on article pages. * If an event occurs in the novel or show, it does not need a reference. * Please try to properly cite references and always include a link to the original source. * References must be from a valid source (not a personal blog on tumblr or a spoiler speculation site). Category:Guides Category:Killing Eve Wiki Category:Guidelines and Policies